Peridot Wikia:Chat/Logs/25 Sep 2016
09:15:55 CBOT Peridoork: Already up and running! 09:16:07 CBOT Peridoork: on Iudexkoo's inbox: hi. 09:16:19 CBOT Peridoork: Okay! I will message Day Aurelius that you missed them, including the first 2. 09:16:31 CBOT Peridoork: on Day Aurelius' inbox: nya day. 09:16:41 CBOT Peridoork: Messages for Day Aurelius have been cleared! 09:16:50 CBOT Peridoork: Okay! I will tell Day Aurelius that next time we meet. 09:17:16 CBOT Peridoork: Peridoork v1.8 is online! 09:17:16 CBOT Peridoork: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 09:17:51 CBOT Peridoork: Okay! I will tell MarshMelon that next time we meet. 09:18:18 CBOT Peridoork: Logging... 09:18:19 CBOT Peridoork: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 09:19:04 CBOT Peridoork: Logging... 09:19:06 CBOT Peridoork: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 09:19:32 CBOT Peridoork: !eval DoorkBot.cmds.miss('Nobody','MarshMelon') 09:19:39 CBOT Peridoork: !eval DoorkBot.cmds.miss ('Nobody','MarshMelon') 09:19:48 CBOT Peridoork: !eval DoorkBot.cmds.miss.('Nobody','MarshMelon') 09:20:09 CBOT Peridoork: !eval DoorkBot.cmds.seen ('Nobody','MarshMelon') 09:20:12 CBOT Peridoork: Logging... 09:20:13 CBOT Peridoork: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 09:21:02 CBOT Peridoork: Okay! I will tell Melon that you missed them next time we meet. 09:21:07 CBOT Peridoork: Okay! I will tell MarshMelon that you missed them next time we meet. 09:21:09 CBOT Peridoork: Logging... 09:21:10 CBOT Peridoork: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 09:21:21 CBOT Peridoork: MarshMelon, most definitely. 09:22:34 JOIN Piierogii has joined the Homeworld! 09:22:34 CBOT Peridoork: Ah! Piierogii! DoorkBot wanted me to tell you: nya. 09:22:35 CBOT Peridoork: Ah! Piierogii! DoorkBot missed you! 09:22:41 CHAT Piierogii: rip 09:23:16 CBOT Peridoork: hi 09:23:22 CHAT Piierogii: boop 09:23:42 CHAT Piierogii: can i sing 09:23:48 CBOT Peridoork: yup 09:24:01 CBOT Peridoork: Already up and running! 09:24:05 CHAT Piierogii: yes 09:24:12 CBOT Peridoork: Swear checking is already disabled. 09:24:15 CBOT Peridoork: okie 09:24:28 JOIN Iudexkoo has joined the Homeworld! 09:24:28 CBOT Peridoork: Ah! Iudexkoo! Peridoork wanted me to tell you: hi. 09:24:29 CBOT Peridoork: HERE COMES A THOUGHT 09:24:32 CBOT Peridoork: om 09:24:35 CHAT Iudexkoo: WILL ALWAAAAYS LOVE YOOUUuu 09:24:36 CBOT Peridoork: that timing 09:25:00 CHAT Piierogii: HERE CMOES A 09:25:01 CHAT Piierogii: THOT 09:25:08 CBOT Peridoork: Banning MarshMelon from chat... 09:25:13 CHAT Piierogii: damn 09:25:26 CBOT Peridoork: he isn't banned 09:25:33 CBOT Peridoork: it was just text 09:25:35 CHAT Piierogii: tiptoe by the window 09:25:40 CBOT Peridoork: oml 09:25:40 CHAT Piierogii: by the window that is where i'll be 09:25:41 CBOT Peridoork: koo 09:25:46 CBOT Peridoork: you are a chatmod 09:25:52 CBOT Peridoork: you could unban yourslef 09:25:54 CHAT Piierogii: come tiptoe through the tulips with me 09:25:55 CHAT Piierogii: ooooooooooo 09:25:55 CHAT Piierogii: o 09:25:56 CBOT Peridoork: *yourself 09:25:56 CHAT Piierogii: koo 09:25:57 CHAT Iudexkoo: time to kick everyone 09:26:03 CHAT Piierogii: NO 09:26:04 CBOT Peridoork: you can't kick me 09:26:04 CHAT Piierogii: AAAAAAAAAAAA 09:26:05 CBOT Peridoork: ;^) 09:26:08 CHAT Piierogii: NO NO ON IM POWERFLESS 09:26:20 CHAT Iudexkoo: inb4 Ana's a Dmod 09:26:21 CHAT Piierogii: !kick Iudexkoo 09:34:44 CBOT Peridoork: undo it 09:34:45 CBOT Peridoork: now 09:35:09 CHAT MarshMelon: I CANT 09:35:16 CHAT MarshMelon: > You cannot kick/ban another Chat Moderator. 09:35:19 CHAT MarshMelon: o ok 09:35:21 CHAT MarshMelon: now I can 09:35:48 CHAT MarshMelon: !miss Iudexkoo 09:35:48 CBOT Peridoork: Okay! I will tell Iudexkoo that you missed them next time we meet. 09:35:58 CHAT MarshMelon: !tell Iudexkoo that forgive ME KOO SAN 09:35:58 CBOT Peridoork: Okay! I will tell Iudexkoo that next time we meet. 09:38:03 CHAT MarshMelon: Mmmmmm 09:38:03 CHAT MarshMelon: yum 2016 04 23